This invention relates to cymbal supporting means. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a holding device for maintaining two cymbals in a prescribed relationship to achieve markedly improved tonal vibrations upon being struck.
As is known, cymbals are used to provide certain tones, short or sustained in volume, crash sounds and other characteristic musical qualities in connection with solo and orchestral renditions. Without question the use of cymbals adds a full volume of tonal effects to imitate certain sonance patterns or to impart climactic emphasis in orchestral compositions. In general, a single cymbol or, as is usually the case, two cymbals are normally employed or utilized to achieve these tonal effects.
There are several arrangements for retaining a single cymbal on a cymbal rod, shaft or other means which would be responsive to a cymbalist. A single cymbal may, for example, be mounted to another instrument such as a bass drum which can be struck with a drum stick or, as is generally the case, the cymbal may be attached to a simple stand device which may be pedal-operated or merely struck in the conventional manner to elicit the cymbal sound. Further, rather than a single cymbal a pair of cymbals may be employed. A pair of cymbals when held one in each hand may be readily struck together with a more or less brushing motion to impart dynamic qualaties to a musical work. Also a pair of cymbals may be used to form the so-called high hat or sock stand of the modern jazz or pop bands in which one cymbal is stationary and the other is so attached as to be movable to and from the stationary cymbal, generally by means operated by depressing a foot pedal placed on the floor near the player. As soon as the downward pressure is released, the movable cymbal is drawn upwardly. By striking and using the foot pedal in certain rhythms tonal effects are readily achieved.
It is generally recognized that vibrations of solid articles such as bars often present more complex acoustical phenomena than those media having air cavities of similar configuration because apparently many more types of resonant vibration are produced therefrom. Even a simple metal rod propagates numerous waves including impressional, flexural and torsional waves when struck and set into free vibration. In effect percussion idiophones including cymbals have properties of both the vibrator and resonator combined in one element. In effect, cymbals are important percussion instruments offering a set of vibrational frequencies, the major portion of which is above about 8,000 cycles per second, the energy output extending into the very ultrasonic region.
Most devices of the prior art that utilize a conventional type of sock cymbals or high hat stand require a somewhat elaborate mechanism that make their manufacture more expensive. More importantly, however, these devices are foot operated with the attendant problem therewith. For example, oftentimes a player uses two bass drums that require both feet on equipment associated with these drums and consequently, the player is left unable to operate the pedal of conventional types of high hat devices. Nonetheless, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that produces the requisite sounds of a conventional high hat yet is less cumbersome and allows quick operation without the necessity of using a pedal or pedal-like attachment.